


【米耀】（深夜产物）

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 深夜产物车没了





	【米耀】（深夜产物）

老实说，他并不想这么做来着。

看着对方甚至有点祈求的表情，他突然有点想笑。

像只金毛的大狗狗。

“耀……可以吗？”他湛蓝的眼睛里全映着对方的身影，然而攻击的预备姿势却暴露了他。东方人叹了口气，“如果你想这样开局的话……阿尔弗……”他在床上爬了两步，恰好凑到美国男人面前。“今天就让你一回。”

什么样的动作才能叫艳色呢？阿尔弗雷德以前从没想过这个问题，但他觉得现在王耀双手捧着那东西舔舐的动作完全可以排到前三了。从湿润饱满的唇隙间挤出灵活的粉红色小蛇，一下一下地在蓬勃挺立的肉茎上打着转，一会儿舔舔下面的存袋，一会又描着青筋的轮廓，最后玩弄着微微冒水的尖眼，这让美利坚低声抽了口气。不过要知道，折在这个老妖精手上可不算丢人——他在心里这样安慰自己。

直到他稍微挺了下身戳到对方的脸颊，此刻王耀一直轻描淡写的表情终于碎裂了些，他似乎悄悄拧了下眉毛。他的脸很软……阿尔弗雷德只是盯着他想。

“耀。”突然他又开口。

“你话好多。”王耀从他的胯间抬起头来，几条银丝断掉粘在唇角。他的脸颊微微泛红。“你又怎么了？”

“你会不会湿啊……在自己舔的时候。”阿尔弗雷德确信他真的是带着理智问出这个问题的，这绝对不是由于过分强烈的快感引起的头脑混乱。

他看见东方美人的脸上一瞬间掠过了无数种情绪。

 

“你怎么会这么想？”  
“耀，你过来点，再靠近一些。”金发男人的眼眸深邃。他褪下对方的底裤把他按在怀里，摸了床边柜子上的小瓶。“帮我用手弄一些吧。”

“你……等等……”王耀做不到彻底推开他，但他也不知道今天阿尔弗雷德抽了什么疯。冰凉滑腻的液体顺着力道抹进甬道内，同时轻轻松松地就钻到了对方的弱点，在这里，阿尔弗雷德确信只需要按揉两下，王耀就能蜷在他怀里颤抖不止。“嘶……”怀中的人徒劳无功地蹬了两下白皙的腿，还顺便踹了阿尔弗雷德一脚，但美国人不在乎这个，用点力把柔软的臀肉掰开捅进去第二根，再带些节奏地抽插起来。

王耀显然还没从痛感变为快感中缓过神，只是从嗓子眼低低溢出了两声媚音。于是他动作的速度更快了，横冲直撞地在湿热软腻的花心流连。这次的成果显著。高潮时刻王耀抱着对方啃他的肩，只象征性地咬了两下，但也相当疼。阿尔弗雷德揉揉肩笑着把他放下来：“爽吗？”

王耀眼神有点迷离和放空，他一瞬间还没捋明白这小子的思路。

“好了，现在可以含了吗，刚刚用手做得不专心……对吧？”阿尔弗雷德咬他的耳垂让他清醒过来，知道自己占了便宜的王先生明白了他的意思，把汗湿的几缕头发拨到耳后，自然又色情。

他不再是单纯的舔——事实上要想完全含住这个挺立的大家伙可有点难，王耀含了个头部就照旧地感到吃力，不过既然人家先帮忙了，还有什么好说的呢。

只希望明天能正常说话，要不就让他免费当自己的发言人得了，错字扣钱那种。王耀高潮余韵后的脑袋里乱糟糟的，他实在是有点难以集中注意力。阿尔弗雷德用大手轻抚着他的脸颊，沿着轮廓线到喉结，再到锁骨，动作轻极了。他用眼神询问下对方的意见，然后扶着王耀的脑后慢慢地向里顶入。

“唔……”撑不下的部分留在外面，涎液滴滴答答地顺着下颌淌出来，但是没人顾得上这个了。他显然在很努力地吞咽，喉头卖力气上下拥动着，只不过收效甚微。肉茎撑满了口腔的狭小空间，抵达深处的粗大已经让他有了反胃的感觉。腥膻的气息很近，但由于是熟悉的味道，并没有那么无法接受。眼圈已经开始泛红，眸子里像是迷了雾气，正抬头湿漉漉地看着他。

这个仰视的视角能够杀人。阿尔弗雷德这样想着，按住他的肩膀一点点抽送起来，黑发人被顶得晃晃悠悠，他真的很想吐，又什么都出不来，只好不停地从泪腺里往外流别的液体。

啊……居然睁着眼睛流泪……老妖精……被粗糙湿热舌尖卷住的男人感觉自己的身子轻飘飘的，仿佛下一秒就能飞起来。猛然间王耀不自觉啜吸了一下，他彻彻底底了冲破阿尔弗雷德理智的开关，迫使他把自己的肉棒一下子捅到最深处去。

美国男人接着死死按住王耀的脑袋，但片刻就松了手，几乎是长舒一口气。然后他很快意识到什么，连忙轻拍了两下对方的背。“耀……不要咽了。”

身前的人迷迷糊糊地抬起头，闻言才挑了眉笑：“你还算有良心，小混蛋……我都习惯了。”

“……你不早说……咳……””

 

“我错了。”高潮后的阿尔弗雷德跟平时简直判若两人，他搂过东方人的腰在脖颈上随心所欲亲咬了两口，留了两朵红印。“咳咳……”王耀确实是由于窒息感憋得有些神志不清，他拿过一旁的水瓶，“……下次我不会让你这么过分了。”

“下次？这次还没完呢……”阿尔弗雷德用神色示意对方，接着把手滑到那双粉红的小尖上。“润滑总不能浪费了对吧——”

“——毕竟那是今年的最新限量款。”

 

END


End file.
